RF identification (RFID) systems are well known and the prior art includes different types of RFID systems, different applications for RFID systems, and different data communication protocols for RFID systems. RFID systems are commonly utilized for product tracking, product identification, and inventory control in manufacturing, warehouse, transportation, and retail environments. One type of RFID system includes two primary components: a reader (also known as an interrogator); and a passive tag (also known as a transponder). The tag is a miniature device that is capable of responding, via an air channel, to an RF signal generated by the reader. The tag is configured to generate a reflected RF signal in response to the RF signal emitted from the reader. The reflected RF signal is modulated in a manner that conveys identification data back to the reader. The identification data can then be stored, processed, displayed, or transmitted by the reader as needed.
Another type of RFID system employs active RF tags configured to wirelessly communicate with a reader or wireless access device. In this type of system, an active RF tag includes an integrated power supply, such as a battery, a processor, memory, and an RF radio. The active RF tag periodically broadcasts (chirps) RF signals in an attempt to reach a nearby reader or wireless access device, where the RF signals convey data associated with the respective tag, which in turn is associated with a particular asset, package, item, or product. In practice, an active RF tag may function as a wireless client in a wireless data communication system, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN). In such an environment, the active RF tag can wirelessly communicate with one or more wireless access devices, which may be stand-alone wireless access points or wireless access ports that cooperate with one or more wireless switches located in the WLAN.
Due to their relatively high cost, active RF tags are typically used for tracking and/or locating relatively high valued assets, containers, packages, or items. For such applications, each active RF tag may be assigned a network identifier or address (such as a MAC address), which in turn is associated with a particular asset; the active RF tag is attached to, contained within, or integrated with the asset to enable tracking and locating. A network of wireless access devices in a tracking environment can be used to receive and process the RF signals emitted by the active RF tags. For example, if at least three access devices receive RF signals from one active RF tag, then triangulation techniques and received signal strength measurements can be used to pinpoint the physical location of the active RF tag and, therefore, the associated asset.
Product supply chains often require shipment of assets, containers, and packages on aircraft. Accordingly, active RF tags used to track such items may travel to different countries and geographical regions. Different countries and geographical regions may have different regulatory restrictions, guidelines, and requirements that govern wireless communication systems, including wireless systems that utilize wireless access devices, active RF tags, and the like. Wireless infrastructure equipment, such as access points and wireless switches, are typically subjected to an installation or initialization procedure whereby the equipment is configured for compliance with the particular geographic region. This approach, while suitable for “fixed” deployments where the equipment remains within the specified geographic region, can be cumbersome and time consuming for mobile equipment such as active RF tags, or for wireless access devices that might be installed on an aircraft.